Cairo
Cairo is the capital city in Egypt, and the setting for the events that transpired in 1926, when the world almost saw the cursed mummy Imhotep arise from death and spread plagues. City A developing city in 1926 , Cairo was steadily becoming more and more influenced by European visitors and their customs, as the city saw many tourists, travellers, soldiers and colonists from England, France and other European countries. Train lines were making their way through the city, along with phone lines and routes of travel for visitors, and in place of pride was Fort Brydon, the centre of Great Britain's embassy in Cairo. Glassblowers, beggars, peddlers, and assorted native townspeople made up the majority of Cairo's population, while tourists were a common sight in most areas of the city. While Cairo did have several shady areas frequented by lowlife rabble, it also had some areas that were deemed respectable, many of these locales being upper-market European hotels and businesses. Leaving on Expeditions Evelyn Carnahan of the Cairo Museum was a resident in Cairo that found the means to journey to Hamunaptra, a fabled necropolis that was told to be rich in treasures; upon discovering the means to find the necropolis, Evelyn left Cairo with her brother Jonathan, their guide Rick O'Connell, and one Warden Gad Hassan, on an expedition to find the ruins and return to Cairo later. Also leaving Cairo to find Hamunaptra were three Americans, along with their desert guide (named Beni Gabor), consultant, and a group of native diggers, the goal among all heading to the ruins to find treasures and artifacts and to return to Cairo with their wealth. The expedition was met with failure as countless men were killed in the ruins and as the remaining expeditionaries left Hamunaptra once they had been confronted with the lifting of an ancient curse within the city: an ancient mummy known as Imhotep had been unearthed at the city and fixed with the goal of finding the men that had a part in his release so as to kill them and regenerate his own rotting form with their organs and fluids. As the mummy would not rest until the men that he had targeted were all killed, he spread the Ten Plagues that ages ago had afflicted Egypt and its people. Curse Spreading Once in Cairo, the mummy had continued his search for the men that he would use as his regenerative sources, aided and abetted by Beni Gabor in finding the men. As the mummy resided in Cairo, his curses began to take effect: the waters of the Nile were now blood, as were all drinks. A worse plague came when a storm blew in that released burning embers and hail coated in fire, releasing all of this on the city of Cairo. Among the places damaged were Fort Brydon, and some of the giant minarets of the buildings in Cairo. Within some time, the hail and fire had ebbed, and a new calm set in, for the sun had been eclipsed squarely as it was reaching its highest point. Darkness setting over the land: Imhotep had, by that time, taken the life of Dr. Allen Chamberlain, the American treasure hunters' consultant, and with the life of the doctor, he took another sacred canopic jar, as well as the black Book of the Dead. These new relics under his possession, Imhotep opened his mouth widely to an inhuman length, releasing great swarms of biting flies, as Imhotep calmly walked away. The next plague that took place was that of the boils and sores, which affected the people of Cairo, from the townspeople to the tourists and visitors of the city. As that happened, Imhotep had used his powers to release a noxious, misty haze that first choked all the Cairo townspeople before they were placed under a spell that made them all his slaves. The townspeople found one last group that had not been taken: the remaining expeditionaries, along with a Medjai warrior named Ardeth Bay and the Cairo Museum curator Terence Bey, and the enslaved people attacked the group at once, storming the museum that the resisters were hiding in. The group fought back, however, as they drove away to try and escape Cairo, with one of their own, a man named Daniels, taken down by the bewitched rabble. After Imhotep had killed Daniels and taken his organs, the mummy was restored to his terrible self, ordering his minions to kill the remaining resisters. The townspeople succeeded in killing Terence Bey, who gave his life to save those of his fellows. After Imhotep had left the city, the townspeople returned to their consciousness. Post Curse Era Some nine years after the events involving the plagues, a train chartered by cultists passed by Cairo, their leader being the mummy Imhotep that had caused the plagues before. Behind the Scenes Filmed scenes meant to take place in Cairo were actually shot in Marrakech, Morocco, due to the Egyptian government having some complications at the time of filming, and several locations were filmed in a souk, the actors being warned not to stray too far from the set as they might get lost in the massive bazaars. Some shots, such as the shots of the Giza river port adjacent to Cairo, were filmed in London and digitally altered to appear more like Egypt, while some other scenes were shot in the day and tinted after being filmed so that they would appear as night shots. Appearances *''The Mummy'' **''The Mummy (novelization)'' *''The Mummy Returns'' **''The Mummy Returns (novelization)'' *''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' Locations in The Mummy film series'' Egypt locations – Giza – Cairo – Hamunaptra – Thebes –Ahm Shere – Karnak – Philae – China locations – Hong Kong England locations – London Other locations }] |1true=}} Category:Cities Category:Real-world locations Category:Egypt locations Category:Mummy